Starlight Sword
by Arashi walker
Summary: La vida siempre cambia, ya sea en el pasado y en el futuro, esta puede cambiar en un momento a otro, con un simple Click y con ello su fantasía se convirtió en pesadilla [NarutoXHarem]
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Descargó la responsabilidad de esta escritura, no me pertenece ni Naruto ni tampoco Sword art online, perteneciendo a Masashi Kishimoto y a Kawahara Reki respectivamente.

"Diálogo"

 _Pensamientos_

 **Starlight Sword  
El primer Día: Estrella Fugaz.**

* * *

 **6 de Noviembre del 2022**

El día había sido aburrido.

El profesor siguió explicando, la materia que le correspondía pero incluso él parecía poco motivado, lo cual no ayudó mucho a que los demás estudiantes lo tomaran en cuenta y simplemente hablaron entre ellos con susurros o revisando sus respectivos celulares.

En su caso simplemente miro por la ventana, observando nada en específico, solamente hacia la nada del cielo y sus nubes. Solo quitando la mirada cada cierto tiempo para ver el reloj de clase ubicado por encima del pizarrón con impaciencia.

Hoy fue un día que había esperado por casi tres meses.

Sword Art Online, finalmente activaría su servidor.

El primer juego que utilizó la tecnología de inmersión total, este juego había logrado alcanzar un nivel mayor que otros, en este ámbito, su software había logrado algo en que muchos competidores fallaron miserablemente. Esto no pudo evitar que su mente divagaba.

Recordando…Recordando las ciudades, las batallas e incluso los monstruos…la adrenalina que sentía en cada empuñadura…el temor antes un enemigos más grande que él, mirándolo con sed de sangre.

"mmm" Dejó escapar un suave murmullo.

De solo pensarlo hacía acelerar su corazón y sus puños empuñar, sus propias manos sudaron ligeramente. Sentía la ansiedad recorriendo cada fibra de su ser. Un gesto que para su desgracia fue notado por sus compañeros quienes solamente rieron en voz baja, y lo comentaron entre mensajes instantáneos y murmullos.

Algunos bajos, otros lo suficientemente altos para ser escuchados.

"Uzumaki-san parece tenso"

"De seguro está pensando en algún juego"

"Juegos de video, ¿entonces habla con su computadora?"

"Que se le a hacer, siempre hay gente como el"

Más y más fueron las voces. Pero en este punto el simplemente las ignoro, no era la primera vez que algo así sucedía y tampoco creyó que fuera la última.

Japón no fue exactamente el país más tolerante del mundo.

Todo lo que fuera diferentes de sus estándares e incluso que fuera en contra de la normalidad seria al instante separado de la sociedad como si del cáncer se tratara, un ejemplo fueron los descendientes de los supervivientes de Nagasaki e Hiroshima, quienes los demás aislaron como la peste, incluso entre sus propias familias, fueron vistos como si no fueran humanos.

Un hecho que luego de ser un Gamer casi toda su vida llegó a un punto de acostumbrarse. Podía ser cruel si se consideraba pero en este punto ya no le importaba demasiado. Su vida y sus gustos solo eran suyos, los demás no tenían el derecho de sobreponer sus opiniones a la suya.

 **RING RING RING**

Casi cinco minutos más tarde la campana finalmente se hizo notar, con rapidez tomó sus cosas y abandonó el salón, deteniéndose brevemente en los casilleros ubicados en la entrada de la academia para recoger sus zapatillas y luego salió de aquel lugar olvidado por todos los kami, conocido como Escuela.

La academia Konoha, fue un centro educacional de alto nivel, para nivel secundaria claro está, esa fue la razón por la cual hubo clases el día sábado, para tragedia de los estudiantes, Aunque ha habido rumores de desperdicio de fondos por parte de la directora Senju Tsunade, las cuales las utiliza para apuestas y su despensa de alcohol.

Lo cual en realidad era bastante posible, considerando que algunos de los premios obtenidos por la academia en torneos y competencias simplemente desaparecen o jamás llegaban al alumnado que lo habían ganado. Le consta, su premio en la competencia en league of Empire jamás llegó más allá que una imagen en un folleto sobre los premios.

"Malditos idiotas…"

De acuerdo, estos hijos de putas a veces podían molestarse un poco…solo un poco, con una respiración profunda. Recordó su mantra.

 _Yo elijo que me gusta y que no. Ustedes pueden besarme el culo._

El viaje a casa fue corto, su hogar fue relativamente cerca sin mencionar que estuvo corriendo casi la mitad del camino para llegar lo más pronto posible. Podría haber perdido a lo mucho una hora desde que el servidor fue activado pero eso no lo dejaría atrás, no por mucho tiempo al menos. Considerando que en la prueba beta durante las primeras horas, la mayoría simplemente no sabía ni cómo atacar o incluso utilizar el inventario

"haa…Haa…haaa…."

Al momento de llegar a las puertas se sintió como un brillo de esperanza entre respiración y respiración. Traten de correr por casi diez minutos, tres kilómetros los dejara agotados sin excepción ¿no lo creen?

Abriendo la puerta con su llave con un fuerte grito"¡Tadaima!"

Su hogar no fue de otro mundo, era algo pequeño considerando el vecindario, su mayor peculiaridad fue el estilo de la casa, está mantenía un diseño inspirada de los hogares occidentales, americanos. El cual su Kaa-san habían tenido un gusto por mucho tiempo, obtenido en un viaje de vacaciones que ella tuvo cuando joven.

El hogar estaba oscuro, solo la cocina mantuvo la luz encendida. Al ingresar notó, una en el refrigerador pegado con un pequeño imán.

* * *

 _¡Naru-chan!_

 _Bienvenido a casa, lo siento por no estar pero hoy me toco hacer sobre-tiempo, lamento no poder estar para recibirte, enserio mi jefe es un imbécil por darme tanto trabajo._

 _Llegaré tarde en la noche, no es necesario que me esperes despierto._

 _Pd: Deje tu almuerzo en el horno, también hay ramen instantáneo en la despensa si es que sigues con hambre._

 _Tu asombrosa ka-chan. Kushina Desu._

* * *

 **SIGH**

"Otra vez trabajando" Sentenció con un suspiro

¿Qué clase de mujer utiliza desu a su edad?

Arrugando la nota en su puño con leve molestia tiró la nota sin cuidado detrás de él. Hoy fue un día más cotidiano de lo cual esperaba.

Abandonando la cocina, Naruto se dirigió a su habitación, la única sala ubicada en el segundo piso de la vivienda. Como el resto del hogar, la habitación tenía un diseño occidental, el techo pintado de blanco y paredes celestes con una ventana cerrada cubierta por una cortina naranja.

Sería estúpido abrirla con el frío del otoño a punto de convertirse en frio de invierno.

Su ropa tirada por el suelo, con varios envases vacíos de ramen también ensuciando, un escritorio con un computador apagado, una cama con sábanas naranja, un televisor y un póster con la frase [No Ramen, No Life].

¿Que?

Realmente le gustaba el ramen… ¿a ustedes no?

Acercándose a su cama, se encontró el artefacto que había cambiado la visión del mundo sobre la realidad virtual aun lado de esta, tomándolo entre sus manos con un deje de orgullo en su pecho, fue un poco pesado y las características no parecían muy llamativas a la vista.

Un simple casco gris con cables en la parte posterior de este, cualquier que lo viera podría pensar que simplemente es un casco de motocicleta bastante tecnológico, pero este no lo era, fue algo que cambió el mundo de los Gamers por completo y realidad virtual.

Un NerveGear, un interfaz hardware desarrollada por la compañía [Argus] y diseñada por Kayaba Akihiko, utilizando tecnología de inmersión total o también conocida como tecnología FullDrive, con el fin de interactuar con juegos VRMMO.

Conseguirlo fue un dolor en el culo, tuvo que ser parte de la Prueba Beta.

Lo cual fue un dolor del culo mayor.

Conectando el cable del NerveGear, a la conexión de internet y de corriente, procedió a ponerse el equipo sobre su cabeza mientras se recostaba sobre su cama, con respiración profunda se preparó.

¡Estuvo esperando todo el día para esto!

"¡LINK START!"

* * *

 **Visión, [Ok]**

 ** _Tacto_** **, [Ok]**

 **Audición, [Ok]**

 **Gusto, [Ok]**

 **Olfato, [Ok]**

 **Lenguaje: [Japonés]**

 **Log in:**

 **Cuenta:** **[Uzumaki14]**

 **Contraseña [********]**

 **Creación del personaje:** **Data beta disponible**

 **¿Deseas utilizar a [Naruto]?**

 **[Si]**

 **[Bienvenido a Sword Art Online]**

* * *

Un destello de colores inundó su visión, antes de finalizar dándole la visión de un mundo de ensueño.

"¡Finalmente!" Exclamó Naruto emocionado.

El ingresar siempre le pareció algo incómodo pero, como bien dice el dicho no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.

Ahora no le importaba…

…ya que Luego de tres meses Uzumaki Naruto Había vuelto a Aincrad

* * *

"¡Haa!"

Fue un grito femenino, el avatar de una joven embistió contra unos de los muchos monstruos dentro de este juego.

Una línea horizontal roja fue trazada por su espada empuñada en su brazo izquierdo, aquello fue una [Sword Skill], más concretamente [Horizontal].

El daño que recibió el [lobo terrible] fue lo suficiente para que su Hp llegara a cero, ella había golpeado en el cuello de la criatura, un lugar de daño crítico y con ellos tras unos segundos estallara como cristal en polígonos de azules.

"¡Sí!" grito la chica feliz

Mirando la ventana de que repentinamente apareció mostrando la experiencia virtual la cual había ganada, saltando de felicidad.

"Realmente aprendes rápido Leafa"

La chica en cuestión tenía un avatar, rubio de cabello largo, con ojos verdes, vistiendo una camisa larga blanca y una falda negra, sobre ello una delgada armadura de cuero sobre su pecho, un traje estándar en las tiendas de la ciudad del inicio.

"No lo digas de esa forma que suena extraño" dijo Leafa en voz alta mirando su pantalla de recompensa.

Naruto suspiro en la actitud de aquella chica o en el peor de los casos del chico

No era raro que algunos jugadores usarán un Avatar de sexo opuesto, las razones varían para cada persona, algunas veces es para sentirse como una princesa, gracias a que muchos jugadores dentro de los MMORPG tienes a ser más cuidadosos y amables con estos Avatars bajo la posibilidad de que sean verdaderas mujeres, una posibilidad malditamente baja.

Incluso para SAO, caía la posibilidad de que una cierta cantidad de Avatares femenino sean en verdad hombres. Las chicas gamer no eran exactamente, muchas.

Aquella chica se le había acercado mientras él marchaba por la puerta Este de la ciudad del comienzo y le preguntó de forma directa

"¿sabes jugar?, ¡enséñame!"

Un poco…demasiado directo para lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Pareciera que este fue su primer juego RPG, puesto que ni siquiera sabía que rayos era un inventario, la explicación fue para decirlo…un poco larga.

Sin embargo aquí se encuentran, en los bosques al este de la [ciudad del inicio] en un pequeño claro cazando toda criatura que vieran, que al ser el primer piso solo fueron monstruos de bajo nivel, tales como [Lobos Terribles] uno de los monstruos más débiles del primer piso, pero uno que puede ser encontrado en buenas cantidades si conoces la ubicaciones de los punto de Spawning, lo cual lo hizo una buena forma para ganar experiencia y subir de nivel. También era una forma bastante buena para poder practicar las [Sword Skill], que dieron nombre al juego.

"Estoy confundida, este es un juego de RPG ¿cierto?" pregunto Leafa sentándose a su lado.

Naruto Asintió en respuesta, sin saber a qué venía la pregunta.

"¿Entonces por qué no hay magia?, pensé que los juegos de RPG siempre traen magia"

Aquello fue una pregunta realmente buena, Naruto tuvo que pensar durante un par de minutos para poder dar una respuesta que sea entendible.

"SAO es un juego, que se quiso diferenciar de otros del mismo tipo, en vez de utilizar magia en este juego, se dio una cantidad bastante enorme de habilidades diferentes, algunos dicen que el número de ellas es infinito"

"¿infinito?" pregunto en duda Leafa inclinando levemente la cabeza.

"El juego es controlado por un motor, el sistema Cardinal, este sistema crea de forma automática misiones y habilidades en cada momento, por esa razón es infinita, siempre se están creando más"

"Ya veo, suena realmente increíble" Dijo Leafa asintiendo en entendimiento.

A decir verdad un RPG sin magia fue una decisión bastante audaz si se piensa con cuidado, desde los primeros juegos de RPG, todos han sido conectado con el uso de magia, incluso en los primeros videojuegos creados el uso de magia siempre estuvo presente en los RPG.

Un RPG sin magia fue una apuesta peligrosa. Cube Enix había sido uno de los principales oponentes antes la idea de Aincrad por esta razón.

Aunque los resultados no podían ser discutidos.

Incluso sin Tener magia, los creadores habían creado un Mundo a un nivel que incluso lo hizo preguntarse cuantas líneas de códigos y tiempo tardaron para ello, la textura y sensaciones que uno sentía dentro del propio SAO eran exactamente las mismas que en la vida Real a un punto que era fácil confundirse si realmente lo estás viviendo dentro o fuera del Juego.

Fue en todo sentido de la palabra

Un mundo.

"Mmmm…se está haciendo tarde"

Hablo Leafa con molestia levantando levemente la cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecho, Debe de haber visto la hora.

Imitando el Uzumaki movió sus ojos en su esquina superior izquierda, ahí un pequeño cuadro debajo de su nombre y cantidad de Hp.

 **5:50 PM**

El tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes

Naruto miró con curiosidad a Leafa "¿tienes algún compromiso?"

"Hai, mis clases de kendo comienzan a las seis y media, lamento tener que dejarte así" Respondió Leafa con leve preocupación por sus clases.

Naruto sonrió "No te preocupes, podemos jugar otro día"

Incluso si no lo hubiera dicho su sola expresión de preocupación antes la perspectiva de llegar tarde a esta clase de kendo dejó claro su importancia personal.

Le debe de gustar mucho el kendo, si es que se pone así por una clase.

"Tienes razón" Rió Leafa antes la respuesta.

Fue una bella risa, el silencio el pidió a los dioses de todo el Japón que Leafa fuera realmente una chica o sino esto podría ser un poco raro en niveles que él nunca más quiera hablar.

"Entonces… ¿Te puedo agregar a mi lista de amigos?"

Mi pregunta fue para decir menos algo contundente, aquello podría reconocerlo, incluso parecía haber dejado a la pobre chica sorprendida con la abrupta pregunta salida de la nada.

Leafa miro al Uzumaki unos segundos en silencia antes de responder.

"Claro… ¿pero cómo lo hago?"

"Deja que me encargue"

Levantando la mano frente de él, con un movimiento veloz de los dedos una pantalla apareció. Aquello fue la pantalla de Menú del juego. Con unos leves movimientos lo encontró, el listado de amigos donde se podía agregar, conversar o simplemente ver el estado y lugar de ubicación de todos aquellos que agregues a tu lista de amistad.

Al ver la lista un fugar ceño fruncido que no duro más de un minuto apareció en la cara de la rubia cara de zorro. No más de un segundo pero ahí estuvo.

 **Fang-Conectado 250** **/250** **Primer Piso**

 **Hina- Conectado 90/** **250** **Primer Piso**

 **Uchiha-Conectado 100/** **250** **Primer Piso**

 **Yuuki- Conectado 120/** **250** **Primer Piso**

Todo ellos ya estaban conectados ¿eh?...Debería borrarlos después…solo gastan espacio…

Volviendo a los suyo el finalmente envió la invitación a Leafa que la aceptó al instante.

 **Leafa-Conectado** **250** **/** **250** **Primer Piso**

Apareció Repentinamente el nombre y datos básicos de su nueva amiga en su lista completando así finalmente el proceso.

Ambos sonreímos.

Al ver los respectivos nombres aparecer en nuestras pantallas.

Fue una lástima que ella/o el tuviera que irse, le agradaba, pero esto aseguraba que próximamente podrían luchar juntos nuevamente.

Aquello fue el brillo de los juegos MMORPG, La capacidad de jugar con otras personas.

"¿eh?..."

La sonrisa se desvaneció en Leafa sorpresivamente. Habían pasado algunos segundos, pero ella seguía estando frente de él, sin activar el Log Out

Con una expresión confundida, ella lo miro y con duda finalmente pregunto

"Puede parecer tonto, pero el botón para cerrar sesión ¿está en opciones verdad?"

"Si, ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

"Es que no aparece"

¿Eh?

Es alguna broma

"Busca bien, tiene que estar ahí"

"¡Ya te lo dije no está!"

La voz de leafa subió, su molestia era palpable.

 **SIGH**

No pudo evitar suspirar en cansancio y decepción.

 _Novatos_

Sacudiendo levemente la cabeza, desplego su propio menú con un leve movimiento de su mano.

"Mira no es posible que…" murmuro buscando la opción.

Tenía que mostrarle, que la opción está en…

…no Estaba…

El espacio que una vez estuvo estaba vacío como si la hubieran dejado en blanco.

¿Un Glich el primer día?

Definitivamente esto será un golpe directo en la confianza de los jugadores para [Argus], incluso Biowake no tenía errores de programación de este tipo.

"¿¡Qué diablos!?" Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo

Naruto y Leafa saltaron sorprendidos y gritaron sorprendidos antes el ruido, campanas, el sonido de las Campanas fue escuchado con gran fuerza haciendo eco en todo el bosque.

Segundos Después un rayo de luz azul los envolvió y el mundo a su alrededor cambió.

* * *

Confusión

Sorpresa

Miedo

Fueron algunos de los sentimientos que sintieron los jugadores, que repentinamente habían sido tragados por aquella luz azul.

"Que sucede…"

"¿es la Ciudad del comienzo?..."

"¿Una teleportación Forzada?"

"¿Podremos cerrar sesión ahora?"

Balbuceos y cuchicheos pudieron ser escuchados por aquí y por allá, algunos fuertes mientras otros suaves como susurros, entre todos un mar de confusión.

Uno a uno los destellos azules fueron apareciendo, dejando al desaparecer un nuevo jugador confundido igual que muchos otros.

Poco a poco aquella plaza de concreto se fue llenando de jugadores traídos sin saber el porqué.

 **DING DONG**

Mientras las campanas de la plaza seguían agitándose dejando salir su Característico sonido con estruendo.

Desde todos lados del juego, todos son juntados en esa plaza. Diferentes avatars de jugadores se hacen presentes a la fuerza, con destellos de luces casi cegadores para algunos.

"¿tienes alguna idea de que ocurre Kirito?"

"Para nada Klein"

Contesto el avatar del pelinegro. El hombre a su lado en su mismo estado, sin saber que sucedía en lo más mínimo.

Pero lo que si sabía el pelinegro, es que esto tenía que ver con algún GM, pudieran no haber contestado cuando se les llamo para preguntar por aquel Glich del botón de salida.

En un principio pensó que tal vez estuvieran ausentes o estaban muy ocupados para ello, pero ahora lo sabía bien.

Había experimentado aquella sensación en los prueba Beta, un destello de luz azul, igual que un velo que te consume, mientras tu mundo se descompone hasta borrarse, solo para ser recibido con un ámbito nuevo.

Aquello fue una [Teleportacion], un suceso que solo ocurre con el uso de cristales especiales, pero esto es diferente, no grito el nombre de la ubicación ni tampoco utilizo un cristal de transporte. Esto fue un [Teleportación forzada].

 _¿¡Qué estará sucediendo!?_

Un pensamiento silente del pelinegro mientras veía jugadores seguir apareciendo en aquella plaza de concreto. Las campanas que se escucharon repentinamente se detuvieron, los jugadores dejaron de aparecer, la plaza de la ciudad del inicio estuvo llena a más no poder. Si podría hacer una conjetura diría que todos los jugadores estuvieron ahí. Diez mil avatars habían aparecido forzosamente en aquel lugar.

"¡Miren en el cielo!" grito un jugador desconocido con su dedo apuntando hacia arriba

Volviendo los ojos hacia la meta señalada presencie algo extraño.

La superficie inferior del segundo piso, cien metro arriba en el aire, una cruz en roja apareció. Cientos de pentágonos de datos rojos, con frases de [Alerta] y [Anuncio del sistema] en muchos de ellos.

Algunos jugadores se relajaron pensando tal vez que un GM o incluso un operador daría un mensaje por ser el primer día de SAO, una ceremonia de apertura, otros como yo simplemente tuvimos un mal sentimiento arrastrándose por en nuestras mentes, que desgraciadamente tuvo razón.

Un líquido carmesí cayó del mensaje.

Un mar de sangre fue el primer pensamiento al verlo.

Cientos y cientos de aquel líquido cayeron, pero sin embargo el piso no tocaron, mantenidos en el aire como si la gravedad no importara, tomaron forma.

Un ser carmesí apareció.

Vestido con una túnica Roja que podría clasificarse como la de un mago. Sin cara, escondida detrás de un una capucha, Cadenas negras de sus muñecas, cuya piel negra era delgada casi fantasmal, sus manos cubierta por guantes blancos.

En aquel momento fue un silencio total, el sonido fue absorbido, nada hablaba, fue una ausencia total de todo ruido vivo, diez mil jugadores miraron al ser sombrío en silencio, sorpresa y sobretodo ansiedad.

Solo para ser roto

Cuando el ser hablo.

" **Atención jugadores…"**

"… **Sean Bienvenidos a mi mundo"**

* * *

 _¿Su mundo?_

Mirando la figura Carmesí levantar las manos en forma de presentación mientras aquellas palabras se hicieron eco en toda la plaza.

Leafa a mi lado miro con atención hacia el cielo, donde el ser hizo su presentación.

" **Mi nombre es Kayaba Akihiko y en este momento soy la única persona que controla este mundo"**

¡!

Su mente hizo click en ese instante, reconocía ese Nombre.

Dudaba que incluso muchos de los jugadores aquí los desconocían, Un genio de la mecánica Cuántica, fue el hombre que levantó a la compañía [Argus] desde una pequeña corporación a punto de ser comida por las más grandes. Quien también pasó a ser parte importante de la creación de Sword Art Online y creador del mismo [NerveGear].

" **Queridos jugadores…como se habrán dado cuenta, no hay un botón de log Out en el menú."**

Con un gesto del gigante un menú apareció en sus dedos, quien movió sus dedos señalando la ubicación faltante del botón.

" **Esto no es ningún Defecto, repito no es ningún Defecto. Es una característica de Sword Art Online.**

"¿C-característica?" tartamudeo confundida Leafa en voz baja.

" **No es posible salir de SAO voluntariamente y nadie del exterior puede apagar o extraer el NerveGear…El transmisor dentro del NerveGear Producirá una microondas de alto espectro, Destruyendo así su cerebro resultando en la muerte del portador"**

Quedo en shock, él había logrado entender aquellas palabras, sin embargo su mente se negó a reconocerlas, Leafa a su lado tembló, solo un instante fueron necesarios para que gritos y llantos de terror e ira se hicieran presente.

"¿¡Que dijo!?"

"¡Esto ya no es gracioso!"

"¿¡Esta bromeando verdad!?..."

Algunos jugadores trataron de salir de aquella plaza sin embargo como si una pared invisible los bloqueara fueron detenidos apenas llegaron a las enormes puertas de la plaza.

Otros simplemente quedaron entumecidos del miedo.

 _Microondas…NerveGear_

Le costó un poco pero finalmente lo recordó.

El NerveGear funcionaba de forma general interfiriendo la mayoría de las señales enviadas del cerebro al cuerpo, dejando solo las vitales fuera de su control, Funcionando de una forma muy similar a como el cuerpo funciona cuando este está dormido pero de una manera más eficaz. Sin embargo todo esto se lleva a cabo atreves del uso de pequeños pulsos eléctricos para enviar señales al cerebro.

Esto podría catalogarse como súper tecnología de punta, pero la misma teoría básica se había usado hace cuarenta años atrás en uno de los electrodomésticos más conocidos del mundo, El microondas.

Las cantidades de exigencias serian altas, pero era posible que el realmente pudiera freírnos el cerebro

En otras palabras morir.

Un dato que lo llevo a creer en las palabras de aquel lunático.

"¿El puedo hacer eso no?…" Pregunto Leafa aterrorizada.

Naruto Asintió en respuesta.

Desesperada Leafa dijo "¿Pero y si desenchufan nuestros NerveGear o desactivar la conexión a internet?"

"No funcionara, el treinta por ciento del peso del NerveGear es una batería de alto rendimiento, con una conexión propia vía WI-FI. Como método de seguridad para los casos de baja señal" dijo Naruto Con voz seca apretando los puños, deseando poder dar una buena Respuesta pero lastimosamente en este momento no podía.

Las lágrimas y sollozos de Leafa fueron duros de ver y escuchar.

" **Por desgracia las familias y amigos de algunos jugadores no escucharon la advertencia, decidiendo remover el NerveGear y como consecuencia 213 jugadores han sido eliminados de Aincrad y del mundo Real."**

213 personas ya habían muerto

Esto fue Jodido, Realmente Jodido…

" **Como pueden ver múltiples organizaciones alrededor del mundo, están reportando los sucedido para evitar que sigan sucediendo estos penosos incidentes, pueden pensar que el riesgo de perder su NerveGear ahora es mínimo.**

La voz, dejó un dejo de alegría, ahora pareciera que estuvo feliz que nosotros no muriéramos por causas externas.

" **ahora pueden concentrarse sin problemas en terminar el juego"**

Sentía su sangre hervir antes aquella frase, con ira y frustración que se arrastraba por todo su cuerpo, gritó tan fuerte que algunos de los jugadores a su alrededor voltearon a verlo.

"¡Esto ya no es un juego!" Su voz fue la mecha

Insultos y maldiciones comenzaron.

Incluso Leafa, su nuevo amigo, tranquila pero sarcástica grito maldiciones que harían avergonzar a un viejo lobo de mar. Tal vez fueron un minuto o dos pero aquel ser simplemente se les quedó viendo. A todos los jugadores mientras gritaron su disgusto. Los miró como si fueran insectos.

Pero tan rápido como empezó también se terminó.

Un solo gesto del ser… ¡No!... de Kayaba, con sus gigantescas manos nos hizo callar. Todos lo odiamos pero sin embargo también le tememos. Un hombre sostuvo un arma contra nuestra cien dispuesta a disparar en cualquier momento.

Aquello fue realmente una sensación desesperanzadora.

" **Recuerden bien esto, no existe ningún método para revivir a alguien, cuando sus Hp lleguen a cero su avatar desaparecerá para siempre y entonces el NerveGear freira sus cerebros"**

Su respiración se detuvo, mirando instintivamente la esquina superior izquierda se su visión.

 **Naruto  
** **250/250** **HP  
LV 1**

Si llego a cero, Morirá…

Mierda…

Mierda…

¡MIERDA!

Incluso en el beta había muerto como mínimo siete u ocho veces y solo llegue al piso cinco de los ocho abiertos.

"Solo existe una salida…completen el juego…Completen los cien pisos…"

¿Completar el juego?

Aquello parecía casi imposible

En tres meses apenas habíamos llegado al piso ocho, incluso si seguían vivo para entonces, la cantidad de tiempo para completar los cien niveles sin menciona la cantidad de muertos serian ¡inmensas!

Esto definitivamente era una locura.

" **Para finalizar, he agregado un nuevo ítem de regalo en su inventario, por favor revísenlo"**

Tan pronto como escucho esto, presiono los dedos índice y pulgar entre si y los movió hacia abajo con rapidez, todos los jugadores lo hicieron y la plaza se llenó de los titilante sonido de campanas.

El inventario fue abierto y un objeto fue nombrado.

[Espejo de mano]

Apretó su nombre con duda y lo selecciono e inmediatamente hubo un efecto titilante, el objeto en cuestión apareció en su mano derecha. Miro su rostro reflejado, Naruto podía verse asi mismo o mejor dicho el rostro de su avatar mirando con duda y temor. Fue una sensación extraña el verse en un espejo y ver un rostro que no era el suyo.

 **Tching**

Repentinamente leafa y todos incluso Naruto fueron envueltos en una luz blanca, todo los que podían ver era una potente luz blanca, casi sentía que quemaban sus retinas.

1

2

3

Fueron los segundos para que aquella luz que los cegó simplemente desapareciera, con la visión borrosa. Con la vista aturdida miro a su alrededor.

"¿Eres Naruto Verdad?" pregunto dudosa una voz, al verla quede confundido.

Una hermosa chica de cabello negro estuvo frente a mí, su cabellera no era muy larga llegando hasta sus hombros, sus ojos eran oscuros y grises casi negruzcos, su ropa fue camisa larga blanca y una falda negra, sobre ello una delgada armadura de cuero sobre su pechos los cuales incluso con el traje se dejaron notar, un traje estándar tal vez pero reconocible para él.

"¿L-Leafa?" pregunto Naruto dudoso, la chica en cuestión no se parecía a nada a la rubia de antes, bueno tal vez sus pechos si lo eran, eran…bastante desarrollados

"¡Naruto!" esta vez aquella chica dio un grito de alivio "me asuste, realmente cambiaste mucho"

"¿¡yo cambiar, no te has visto en un espejo!?"

…

Espejo…

"¿ah?/ ¿eh?" dejamos salir un pequeño quejido antes nuestra propia estupidez, Con rapidez miro nuevamente hacia el espejo de mano, solo que para ver…

Era su propio rostro.

No el del avatar.

Sino el suyo.

"Soy…yo"

Eso quiere decir que…

"Eres realmente rubio / tu eres realmente una chica" nos gritamos a la vez este vez señalándonos el uno al otro.

Gracias kami-sama.

Leafa, ella era realmente una chica

Un leve alivio pero este no era el momento.

Si aquel espejo mostro nuestro verdadero rostro fuera del juego entonces…

Volteando a mirar a los demás jugadores, Naruto no sabía si reír o llorar cuando vio que casi el noventa por ciento de los avatars femeninos se convirtieron en hombres.

 _Nuevamente Gracias Kami-sama_

" **Seguramente se están preguntando porque, ¿Por qué kayaba akihiko desarrollador del NerveGear y del Sword Art online haría algo semejante?"**

Nuevamente sus palabras fueron escuchadas de forma inmediata, una pregunta que exactamente invadía su mente, y la de muchos otros jugadores.

" **Mi objetivo ya fue logrado…He creado Sword art online por una sola razón Crear mi propio mundo e intervenir en él, y ahora lo he logrado todo…Con esto finaliza el tutorial de lanzamiento de sword art online"**

Con aquellas últimas frases se acabó con un eco

La enorme túnica se levantó sin hacer ruido y empezó a hundirse en la superficie del techo, la capucha primer en el mensaje del sistema que cubría el cielo, como si se fundiera con este.

El sonido del viento al Pasar sobre la plaza llego suavemente hasta oídos de todos los jugadores.

El juego había regresado a su estado normal, sin contar el hecho de que un par de reglas se han cambiadas.

Entonces las diez mil personas finalmente

Enloquecieron.

"¡Dejen de burlarse!, ¡déjenme salir! ¡Déjenme salir de aquí!"

"¡No! ¡No! ¡Tengo que encontrarme con alguien pronto!

"¡No me gusta esto! ¡Me voy a casa! ¡Quiero ir a casa!

Alaridos, clamores, gritos, maldiciones, Ruegos, Rugidos y Chillidos.

Las personas que habían pasado de jugadores de videojuegos a prisioneros en cuestión de minutos, se acuclillaron sujetando sus cabezas, agitando sus brazos, hablando entre ellos o empezaron a maldecir en voz alta.

* * *

Mi mente simplemente pensó en algo

No quiero morir

Inhalando un momento y exhalando, mi mente trato de tranquilizarse.

Este no era el momento de creer en la desesperación

Me niego a morir

Él era un jugador de videojuegos durante gran parte de su vida

No tenía muchos amigos

Incluso su familia era disfuncional.

Pero…

Él no iba a morir

¡Jamás!

Ni el juego

Ni kayaba

Ni nadie

Lo mataría

Prepárate kayaba

 **Voy por ti**

* * *

El mensaje del GM o el administrador o como quiere que se le llamara por los demás, fue terrible.

Trate de mentirme a mí misma, pero eso ya no funcionaba.

Naruto me lo explico que morir por el maldito Casco era posible.

Ella…

No quería esto…

Solo compro este juego y consola porque para entender un poco a su Onee-chan

…

Tengo miedo

…

Muchos jugadores Gritan y huyen de aquella plaza de concreto, ubicada en la ciudad del inicio, multitudes de personas como una estampida como si de animales se trataran, vi como algunos mal afortunados cayeron al piso siendo tratando de huir, solo para ser pisoteados por la estampida misma.

…

Ka-chan…Onee-chan…Tou-chan…

Ayúdenme…

Caí de rodillas, mis piernas estaban fallando en este punto…Soy una novata…apenas conozco el juego…moriré…

…Jajaja…

Esto fue horrible…

Realmente Horrible…

Con mis manos sobre mi cuerpo buscando protección me acurruque…

Pero

Entonces en un solo suceso, mis posibilidades cambiaron

"¡Que haces en el piso, tenemos que movernos!" Grito enfurecido Naruto tomando su brazo y levantándose del suelo.

"…"

Estuve tan sorprendida que mi voz no salió, solo lo observe, sin decir una palabra el comenzó a correr arrastrándome con él desde que aun afirmaba mi brazo.

"¡Tenemos que darnos prisa, con tantos jugadores será prácticamente imposible poder nivelar a gusto!"

"¿Nivelar…?" Pregunto Leafa Sorprendida con una voz baja, casi como un susurro antes la frase.

"Claro, ¡de que otra forma podremos completar el juego!"

...

Naruto Hablo con voz alta, volteando levemente su cabeza del camino para mirarla a ella.

Estaba sonriendo.

…

 _Que chico tan raro…Ella se quedó mirando aquella sonrisa…_

"¡Hai!"

Mi rostro no pude verlo pero lo supe al instante…

Una mirada iluminada habría nacido en mi propio rostro, mis propias dudas parecían desaparecer en un borrón, mientras que mi espíritu parecía elevarse.

Una sola sonrisa lo había logrado…Pero que chico tan raro.

Pero…

Ser raro no estaba del todo mal.

A Paso seguro hicimos nuestro viaje fuera de la ciudad del inicio.

* * *

 **6 de Noviembre del 2022. 18:30 hrs Pm, japón**

 **10.000 jugadores atrapados a las manos de un loco megalómano.**

 **213 muertos el primer día.**

 **9.787 aún con vida…**

 **El contador sigue**

* * *

…

Fuera de aquel juego

Una mujer lloraba, viendo a su hijo ser tratado y transferido a un hospital.

Su bello rostro fue oculto por ojos rojos y lágrimas caídas.

"Por favor…vuelve…"

Los vecinos la veían llorar con miradas lastimosas pero ninguno se movió para consolarla, simplemente la vieron, otros le dieron miradas de desaprobación, otros levantaron sus celulares y comenzaron a filmarla a ella y la escena frente a ella.

"Vuelve por favor Naru-chan"

…

Las estrellas iluminadas

Un cielo de noche despejado.

Fuera de la vista.

Una estrella fugaz se abrió camino por el cielo.

 **Hora actual 19:40 PM.**

* * *

 **N/A**

 **Arashi Walker**

 **El único capaz de encontrar un huracán en una bota de navidad**

 **Como siempre se dice…**

 **SAVE COMPLETE**


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Descargó la responsabilidad de esta escritura, no me pertenece ni Naruto ni tampoco Sword art online, perteneciendo a Masashi Kishimoto y a Kawahara Reki respectivamente.

"Diálogo"

 **[Objeto o definición]**

 _Pensamiento_

 **ONOMATOPEYA**

* * *

Capitulo 2:

 _ **Las palabras se las lleva el viento**_

* * *

 _ **7 de Noviembre, Año 2022.**_

Se movió lentamente, escabulléndose en silencio, con su cuerpo agachando, teniendo cuidado mientras se movía entre los árboles, tierra y la vegetación que lo envolvía, preocupándose de que su roñosa capa verde, aquella que ocultaba su resaltante color de cabello amarillo no sufriera daño capa de alguna tramposa rama, su [Bronze Sword], comprada a un bajo precio de [520 Cols] en la última aldea visitada, se encontraba empuñaba y preparada, para ser usada en cualquier momento.

En todo momento tuvo la preocupación y cuidado de que el ligero brillo de la espada producida al reflejarse, el suave destello del sol, en la penumbra del bosque no delatara su ubicación, hasta que el plan empezara, el necesitaba mantenerse incógnito el mayor tiempo posible.

Casi Arrastrándose por el piso, si dirigió en silencio hacia una enorme roca, que se encontraba a unos pasos hacia su derecha, utilizando los mismos pastizales verdes para ocultarse, no elevando mucho su cabeza, incluso con su [Ranger's Cape], que lo ayudaba a cubrir con el ambiente, era mejor no tentar a la suerte, que en todo momento podría ir de un lado a otro, dando cada pequeño paso, con cuidado de que este no terminara sobre una rama vieja o simplemente tropezando sobre sus propios pies.

Apoyando su mano libre, sobre la enorme roca cubierta con musgo, cubriéndose con la sombra más profunda de esta, moviéndose lentamente hacia uno de los extremos de esta, sin dejar de estar escondido, usándola para dar un vistazo hacia el oeste de su posición. Incluso con las ramas de los gigantes árboles, que envolvían los cielos y los cubrían, obstruyendo con sus cuerpos la mayor parte de la luz del día, ahogando las partes más profundas del bosque en una suave penumbra, aun podía verse ligeramente entre la oscuridad.

Normalmente verlos en esta oscuridad era imposible, incluso con unos ojos humanos que estén acostumbrados a la oscuridad durante periodos prolongados, no podría identificar que tiene a unos docena de metros, con claridad.

Ahí fue donde entro la fantasía, en cierta manera.

 **[Búsqueda]**

Es una de las primeras habilidades que pueden ser activadas al momento de comenzar el juego, cualquier jugador desde el momento que termina con la creación de su personaje puede obtenerla, lo único que necesita es abrir el menú, y seleccionarla en habilidades.

Entre las habilidades para escoger, podríamos encontrar; **[Búsqueda], [Ocultación], [Cocina], [Interrogación], [Instrumento], [Lanza], [Hacha]** , ETC.

La lista seguía y seguía, después de todo era un juego basado en habilidades ilimitadas, más que en magia, como otros MMORPG, y estos solos eran las habilidades básicas que podían ser obtenidas, aunque claro; No puedes elegirlas todas…¿dónde estaría la táctica y dificultad? si ese fuera el caso.

El número de **[Ranuras de Habilidad]** asignados a un jugador de **[LV 1]** era tan solo dos.

Por lo cual entre todas las habilidades Solo dos estarías a tu disposición, Una de esas ranuras la llené con **[Espada de una Mano]** , justo después del lanzamiento del juego, el día de ayer, no había planeado nada para la segunda Ranura a corto plazo, pero luego del tutorial de pesadilla del día anterior, lo mejor era ser precavido y ambicioso al mismo tiempo; la habilidad **[Búsqueda]** fue la respuesta más aceptada a ambos deseos.

Mientras tu visión cambia a un azul claro, como un tipo extraño de visión nocturna, una sensación de incomodad aparece en sus ojos, como el ardor ocular que se obtiene, luego de estar durante periodos prolongables con falta de sueño e irritación; fue por mucho una incomodidad severa, en un principio apenas y podría mantener los ojos abiertos; Eso tenía el nombre de Kayaba por todos lados.

¿Quién más hace el uso de las habilidades, aún más incomodas de lo que ya son?

Dentro de su visión, al menos a una docena de metros, se encontraban, corriendo de un lado a otro, manteniendo una estructura de táctica básica, unos cinco cursores rojos que indicaban sus estados como monstruos, estos jamás se separaron de un pequeño río que cruzaba por el bosque, a los pies de un tronco viejo y algo putrefacto por la humedad cuyas hojas hace mucho que habían caído.

Incluso a esta distancia se podía escuchar sus gruñidos y ladridos, no se esforzaban en esconderlo, después de todo este era su territorio, no tenían nada que temer y mucho que demostrar.

Pero…

Al igual que ellos, él tampoco estaba solo.

Escondida, entre unas plantas de zarza y agracejos entre dos árboles paralelos, formando con ello un arco, a simple vista no era capaz de verla y la oscuridad del área tampoco ayudaba, la visibilidad era horrenda, incluso con [Búsqueda], Pero sabía que estaba ahí, Su cursor Verde, permanecía sobre estas vegetaciones, indicando su posición en este sitio en particular. Estratégicamente, su ubicación era buena, No solo porque ofrecía un lugar para vigilancia sin ser detectada, Sino que ofrecía la posibilidad de un ataque de pinzas desde ambos lados del bosque.

"Haaa"

 **CLICK**

Inhalando suavemente y exhalando con profundidad, levantado lentamente su mano hacia su pecho, sintiendo el suave frio de la delgada [Leather's Armor], arrastrando suavemente sus dedos, sobre el material hasta detenerse en su pectoral izquierdo, cerrando sus dedos, formo un puño sobre su propio corazón, se preparó mentalmente…

Para engañar a otros, uno primero debe engañarse así mismo...

Fue un mantra, una oración o como quieran llamarlo, actualmente supongo que podría llamarse hipócritamente un juramento, una mentira tan jodida que se preguntaba cómo fue capaz de dormir durante la última noche, con aquellas palabras, fueran pronunciadas en su sub-consiente, una imagen mental de un candado siendo cerrado con un fuerte sonido, que sintió en todo su ser.

Una imagen que arrastraba y encadenaba su alma, que solo fue vista por unos instantes, puesto que unos momentos de aparecer esta, se dispersa en todo su ser, como un fino polvo de acero y despertaba una sonrisa determinada en su propio rostro. Esto era una preparación silenciosa, que llegaba a su fin…

Ahora era el momento de actuar.

Levantando su mano libre desde su pecho hacia su boca, poniendo dos de sus dedos dentro y dando con ello un soplo rápido y fuerte.

 **FUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

El sonido reboto en el bosque, alertando con ello no solo a su compañera, sino también a las bestias. El gruñido desde ese momento incrementaron, y el sonido de las patas impactando en la tierra fueron escuchado, se estaban moviendo, tomando su atención hacia su dirección pero lógicamente, se acercaron a él con precaución, pero listo para atacar.

Aun escondido, contó mentalmente atento a las bestias.

 _ **5**_

Se movieron en forma de pentágono, hacia su dirección, fue su táctica de caza básica.

 _ **4**_

Estaban Aproximadamente a ocho metros sus primeros pasos fueron lentos, pero aun así al moverse en grupo aumentaron ligeramente su velocidad.

 _ **3**_

Las bestias, aumentaron su aún más su velocidad, corrían con fuerza con sus cuatro patas.

 _ **2**_

El sonido de sus pisadas se hace más fuerte y sus gruñidos más salvajes

…

…

 _ **1**_

…

 _ **¡Ahora!**_

Su compañera, envistió con ferocidad, ni siquiera trato de ocultar sus pasos, corriendo con todo su ser, ya no era necesario estar escondida.

* * *

"¡Hah!"

Gritando levemente, ella Activo la **[Skill]** , La hoja de espada empuñada, en su mano izquierda brillaba con un tenue azul claro, y junto con un efecto de sonido, el cuerpo de la jugadora se movía con rapidez impulsada no solo el brazo, sino todo su cuerpo de un lado a otro, con una sensación de ingravidez pura, en la cual su cuerpo por unos instante dejaba de tener peso, dejando solo un suave cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo. Siendo la mitad por su propia voluntad, mientras que la otra mitad fue causada por el sistema de apoyo. Trazando una línea Horizontal, desde la derecha a la izquierda. Cortando a uno de los **[Mobs]** en el cuello.

El punto del corte, fue bueno; no, mejor que bueno, fue excelente. Un ataque Crítico. Según el sistema de daño, si el ataque hubiera sido en otro lugar, como la pata o la cola, el mismo ataque hubiera hecho un daño distinto, ella lo había visto en acción, e incluso realizado con anterioridad el día anterior, dependiendo de donde ataques, los niveles de daño serán distintos.

De cierta forma era parecido al Kendo, dependiendo de donde golpes al oponente, los puntos obtenido serán diferentes. Este era una estructura básica, que aspirante de kendo, debe conocer, en especial si tienes como objetivo participar en torneos.

Por eso el cursor de HP del **[Lobo Genocida]** disminuyo inmediatamente desde la zona verde, hasta la zona roja. Este **[Mob]** al momento que el último punto de HP se agotara, estallo en cristales azules y finalmente desintegrarse en el olvido…

Al momento de morir, el **[Lobo Genocida]** , el resto de la jauría, se desestabilizo. Su táctica de ataque pentágono fue rota, desde el lado derecho, hasta el momento todo el plan de Naruto, estaba funcionando a la perfección.

Los [Mobs] al momento que perdieron uno de los suyos, intentaron re-organizarse, moviéndose de sus anteriores posiciones con gran coordinación, intentando formar esta vez una formación en forma de diamante…

Pero no fueron capaces de continuar, su compañero, Naruto, se aseguró de ello.

Siguiendo con una mentalidad parecida a su contratarte en el mundo Real, los **[Mobs]** siempre atacaba con su líder dirigiéndolos, desde la parte delantera del grupo y al haber tenido una formación pentagonal, este era el que más cerca estaba del lugar en el cual, Naruto se había escondido.

"¡MUERE!"

Él había saltado hacia adelante, por encima de una enorme roca musgosa, utilizándola como punto de apoyo para poder elevarse en el aire, con un grito de guerra…un tanto peculiar, pero sinceramente, a ella no le podía importar menos.

Al momento de caer, utilizando su propio peso para aumentar así la fuerza del golpe, la espada de Naruto se clavó en la cabeza del [Lobo Genocida] atravesando su cráneo con gran rapidez y crudeza, con un sonido crujiente al haber roto fuertemente en este, por un momento ella sentía el mareo de las náuseas golpeando en su garganta, en verdad que odiaba este juego con mucha pasión, lo bueno es que no tuvo que esperar mucho para aquella vista cambiara, con un reconocible sonido de cristales estallando.

Sin su líder, su estrategia se desintegro por completo y destruyo cualquier forma de organización, dos de ellos eran lo suficientemente inteligentes, como para atacar desde los lados, el ultimo…tomo un enfoque más directo.

A pesar de que su IA, demostraba tener la capacidad de armar estrategias y tácticas, este monstruo ignoro cualquier pensamiento inteligente y simplemente envistió con toda su fuerza, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces.

Según las explicaciones de Naruto…

Este monstruo, llamado [Lobo Genocida], es un [Mob] de lv 3. Un monstruo moderadamente fuerte pero con que podía moverse a gran velocidad, cubriendo distancias en tiempos cortos, su mente era igual de veloz y siempre se movían en grupos con buena coordinación, Su IA, según Naruto, era capaz de aprender casi instantáneamente los patrones de movimiento de sus presas (Jugadores), pero su principal debilidad era que sus propios patrones de ataque, eran demasiado predecibles al momento de actuar solo.

Tuvo la razón

En este momento, el ataque de la bestia, fue lineal, corriendo con sus cuatro paratas y mandíbula abierta, mostrando sus amarillentos dientes y saliva que los cubría, en un solo sentido, con poca capacidad de maniobrabilidad y atrapado en una visión de túnel, bastante fácil de esquivar, incluso a corta distancia no presento problemas para ella, su propia experiencia en el Kendo le estaba siendo de mucha ayuda.

Ese tipo de ataque, era descuidado algo que esperabas de un novato o un Idiota.

Y ella se alegró por ello, pero había una diferencia circunstancial con los Idiotas que había visto en el pasado, aunque este ataque era predecible y fácil de defender, no había razón para confiarse. [Lobo genocida] no era solo un nombre genial para un monstruo genérico, Naruto, los llamo asesino de novatos, por una buena razón, estas criaturas suelen atacar los puntos críticos de los jugadores, como la garganta o la cabeza, al parecer incluso con un bajo nivel de ataque, el daño era lo suficiente como para causar la perdida de al menos 180 puntos de HP de cualquier jugador en Lv 1.

Tres cuartas partes del Hp de todo jugador de Lv 1, en un simple y estúpido ataque.

Por ello, la jugadora, se apartó un poco hacia su derecha, no había necesidad de incluso de utilizar su **[Wood Shield]** , que era levantado por su brazo derecho. Esquivando al [Lobo Genocida] simplemente moviéndose fuera del camino de su ruta de ataque. A decir verdad ella estaba algo asustada…

Sin importar, cuanto luches…

La sensación de opresión cada vez que combates está presente en todo momento…

Apretando los dientes, la jugadora cambio su posición de defensa a ofensa, poniendo su hoja sobre su hombro, este rápidamente adquirió un tono rojizo, presionado como un resorte unos instantes contra su piel, cargando el ataque, ella finalmente lo soltó.

 **[Linear]** una de las Skill más básicas y fáciles de usar, Aunque también una de las más incomodas, que como nombre lo dijo, hacia un ataque de apuñalamiento hacia adelante, en una línea trazada en color rojizo. Si quiere una explicación de la sensación exacta de su uso, sería como ser empujado hacia adelante con una fuerza inmensa. Tanto que podría aturdirte ligeramente si no te preparabas correctamente. Fue algo realmente desconcertante.

"¡HAAAHHHH!"

El ataque golpeo al [Lobo Genocida] en la frente, justamente entre los ojos, A decir verdad no creía que incluso se hubiera dado cuenta que estaba muerto, al momento de estallar en cristales azul y finalmente desintegrarse.

"¡Switch!

El grito de Naruto fue cortante, por lo cual ella no dudo un momento en saltar hacia atrás en un rápido movimiento de pies. Naruto al momento de avanzar frente de ella, sostuvo su espada en diagonal, deteniendo uno de los ataques de los [Mobs] restante, el cual cerro su mandíbula sobre la **[Bronze Sword]** deteniéndola. Sin embargo Naruto, no se inmuto por eso, con su habitual sonrisa, el hizo un ligero cambio de pies, transfiriendo su peso a su pierna derecha, la cual uso como soporte para usar la propia envestida y peso del **[Lobo Genocida]** para su beneficio.

Un [Mob] se estrelló contra el otro, desde la derecha hacia la izquierda, Naruto había logrado detener dos ataques simultáneos, desde dos direcciones diferentes y todo con una sonrisa que expresaba el simple mensaje

 _Todo está bien…_

"¡HAAAAA!"

 **[Vertical]** fue activado y con un movimiento rápido y suave, casi como un baile. Naruto corto la cabeza de los ultimo dos **[Lobo Genocidas]**.

… _¡Porque yo estoy Aquí!_

Con los dos últimos **[Mobs]** destruidos, la zona fue limpiada, con los últimos dos estallido de cristales y con un suave timbre, su Aviso de recompensa apareció en frente a ambos jugadores.

Para Leafa, este solo fue un momento de muchos que ella era feliz de haber aceptado seguir al lado de Naruto

* * *

Naruto sonriendo suavemente juguetonamente "Wow, Eso estuvo…Genial ¿No crees?"

Leafa actualmente estaba jadeando con fuerza mientras se mantenía encorvada, inclinado diminutamente hacia uno de los lados, producto del peso del [Wood Shield], era como si su propio cuerpo apenas era capaz de mantenerse en pie.

En realidad, el cansancio no era físico. De hecho estaba seguro que cansancio físico, era imposible en SAO. Pero su agotamiento era puramente mental. Actualmente ella había aguantado todo este cansancio, durante la totalidad del enfrentamiento de este y los anteriores tres.

Emboscadas, que habían realizado desde que temprano en la mañana. Por eso en este momento de paz, su adrenalina se terminó y con ello el peso de un juego de muerte nuevamente cayó sobre ella.

Por ello se acercó a ella con lentitud. No quería alterarla más de lo que ya estaba por eso trato de ser lo más calmado y pasivo posible.

"¿Estas bien?..." pregunto con tranquilidad y en voz baja.

Ella no respondió, simplemente seguía jadeando, con las manos apoyándose en sus rodillas para no caer al suelo, Ni siquiera levanto la mirada la mirada, mientras que logro acercarse lo suficiente para afirmar su hombro suavemente en un gesto de apoyo.

Ellos quedaron en silencio, unos pocos segundos. Por un momento solo los jadeos de la jugadora eran escuchados en el claro del bosque hasta que fueron rotos por la voz de la joven aun sin levantar la cabeza, con la mirada perdida en la tierra debajo de sus pies.

"Eso fue aterrador…" Ella hablo con lentitud, como si las palabras fuesen difícil de pronunciarse.

Él no sabía cómo responder a ello, no se consideraba realmente bueno con las palabras, si lo fuera la mitad de sus problemas en RL, no existirían. A decir verdad aquella pequeña confesión de la jugadora, era algo que esperaba, sin embargo aún no había podido formular alguna respuesta para ello.

"Lo se…Pero no podemos rendirnos…"

Ella dejo salir secamente "Yo realmente…No logro entenderte…" levantando levemente la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara "Eres raro…"

El joven expuso una sonrisa brillante, Sonriendo lo más alegre posible que podía. Tratando de concentrar tantos recuerdos positivos como podía para hacer aquella sonrisa la más real que pudiera dar. En este momento es todo lo que podía entregar para calmar a su compañera. Ella los inspeccionaba en profundidad, como si buscara las mentidas en su sonrisa.

Afortunadamente ella no las encontró, con efecto positivo sobre su moral, ella volvía a pararse de forma correcta y con una sonrisa tambaleante

"Pero Tienes razón, después de todo si podemos con estos Monstruos podremos con todo"

"¡Claro…Estos [Lobo Genocida] son casi tan fuertes como los Jefes de piso, después de todo tienen Genocida en su nombre!" Exclame con alegría.

Naruto realmente se esforzó…

…

Se esforzó, en que la mueca más horrenda de todas, no se hiciera presente en su rostro

…

El sabor agrio de decir eso con felicidad era casi físico, aquellas palabras estaban llenas de tanta mierda que casi lo hizo vomitar.

Fue una mentira…

Fue una mentira tan descarada que estaba seguro que en el futuro esto lo patearía devuelta justo en la entrepierna…Con un zapato de hierro.

Estos Monstruos apenas era Mobs, criaturas comunes de LV 3. No eran nada al lado de los Jefes de piso o de Campo, incluso los Jefes de misiones, Esos eras monstruos que podían definitivamente llamarse a sí mismos monstruos, era más que complicado que estas estúpidas criaturas con forma de perritos hambrientos. Pero esto era algo que no podía decir en voz alta, la mentalidad es una cosa delicada, las personas simplemente se rinden al ver algo difícil en su camino, incluso cuando esta persona aun no llega hasta esa dificultad. El simple hecho que en el futuro una dificultad apareciera en el camino es suficiente para tirar la toalla para algunas personas.

Por eso el simplemente la noche anterior cuando le explico y detalles varios de los términos del juego y otros datos utilices, se aseguró de darle datos específicos sobre los **[Mobs]** que enfrentarían, sus maniobras y tácticas de ataque, pero jamás se encargó de comparar los tipos de **[Mobs]** del piso actual con los **[Jefes de piso]** u **[Dungeons]** , menos aún hablarle de los **[Mobs]** que enfrentarían en pisos superiores. Decirle toda la verdad, solo lograría desmotivarla. Es cierto que posiblemente su falta de don de la palabra fuera pésimo, pero incluso alguien tan horrible como el socialmente, se da cuenta que a veces las mentiras son necesarias, por eso le mintió a Leafa. Ella era una **[NOOB]** encerrada en un juego de muerte.

Su desconocimiento de los aspectos del juego, evitaría que cayera en desesperación como la gran mayoría de jugadores devuelta a la ciudad del inicio, hace el día de ayer.

"Ya veo…eso es reconfortante de saber…" Murmuro Leafa ya más calmada, aunque su respiración seguía siendo igual de profunda y acelerada.

"Por cierto, tus **[Skills]** han mejorado. Pareces ya tener un control sobre ellos" Naruto Exclamo con felizmente y con un toque de sorpresa.

Leafa reconoció el halago e hincho el pecho con arrogancia "¡Claro que tengo lo hago, después de todo soy una luchadora de kendo que apunta a la cima!"

Interiormente Naruto se dio un halago mental, una de las cualidades de Leafa es que su personalidad siempre mejoraba cuando se les halagaban sus habilidades de lucha con espadas, podría decirse que su orgullo como Kendoka, la ayudaba incluso sin que ella lo supiera, también había otra forma de usar esa cualidad…

Era sorprendente lo que se podía aprender de una persona, en pequeños periodos de tiempo, cuando estos, solo se tienen el uno al otro.

Con un tono arrogante Naruto dijo "¿Enserio? entonces, ¿porque sigo siendo un lv mayor?"

"¡GAH!" Leafa exclamo

Uno podía casi ver la espada verbal apuñalando a Leafa en su corazón.

"¡Pues, dentro de poco te alcanzare!" exclamo Leafa antes de comenzar a caminar lejos de él.

Con una sonrisa Naruto levanto su mano derecha y apunto a otra dirección con su dedo índice diciendo en voz alta "El pueblo está por allá"

"¡Ya lo sabía!"

Naruto soltó una carcajada antes la respuesta molesta de su compañera, ella no lo sabía.

* * *

El [Pueblo de Horunka] en realidad la definición de pueblo era la más acertada, era increíblemente pequeño y rustico, de cierta forma era mejor que la aldea anterior, todo el pueblo apenas tenía diez edificios en total, Conformado en su mayoría de las casas de los NPC, una tienda de armamento, un restaurante y un pequeño Hostal para los jugadores. Todos estos edificios habían sido construidos de forma circular, rodeando una estrecha y pequeña plaza en su centro.

En general, no parecía un lugar con demasiada importancia, tan pequeña que puede pasar fácilmente desapercibida sino sabes dónde buscar, se encontraba en unos de los extremos más alejados del mapa, era después de todo la última aldea en el noroeste, antes de llegar al borde del piso.

Sin mencionar que parecía estar decentemente cuidado, o al menos entre algunas ciudades en este sector…y si hablo de [Kokoto Village], su odio a ese lugar jamás pasara, sin importar cuanto tiempo pase…

El lugar siempre apestaba a rata muerta…sin mencionar que se encontraron con ESO, la pequeña gato-perro-cosa…Lo único bueno es que parecía que no fue capaz de seguirlos todo el camino, se detuvo en un punto en el bosque. Poniendo un cierto nivel de tranquilidad en su mente…

Al menos el INN, era barato para dejarles pasar la noche, pero seguía siendo una pocilga.

Lo único decente de ese lugar es que pudieron comprar un mejor equipo de combate…

Pero

Eso no superaba, la mierda que tuvo que pasar, culpa del innombrable

…

Maldito perro-gato-cosa-rara.

En verdad, odiaba a esa mierda…

…

Leafa sin embargo llamo su atención preguntando luego de haber analizado los alrededores "No veo ningún otro jugador… ¿estás seguro que este es el lugar?"

"Créeme lo es, y de hecho es lo mejor. Menos jugadores significan menos competencia para la [Misión]"

Ambos, Naruto y Leafa caminaron con tranquilidad, guiados por el Rubio, acercándose hacia el Restaurante, ubicado a las puertas de la plaza, el edificio era viejo tan viejo que podrías pensar que podría caerse a pedazos de un momento a otro, hecha en su mayoría de concreto y madera, era ciertamente algo que podía calificar como en ruinas, la estructura tenía varios defectos, tanto el concreto como la madera estaba consumida por el tiempo, la humedad y por sobre todo el descuido, en general parecía más una casa abandonada que un restaurante tanto para los NPC y Jugadores.

Por esta razón Leafa disimuladamente miraba a Naruto de vez en cuando con ojos teñidos en duda, en realidad hacia un trabajo bastante malo intentando disimularlo, tan malo que era casi como si lo gritara.

 _UFFF_

Terminemos de una vez con esto

Apenas abriendo la puerta, con un Suave chirrido de la madera y el acero oxidado que mantenía la puerta unida al muro de viejo concreto destrozado, el lugar no era muy diferentes de afuera, ciertamente había un mejor cuidado pero era casi minúsculo, seguía dando la impresión de abandono severo incluso estando actualmente con varias personas dentro, comiendo y disfrutando.

Estaba lleno de NPCs

Un NPC, No-Player-Character en general simplemente era un medio para conseguir misiones y avanzar en la historia, mientras que su existencia en los juegos era necesaria porque de no ser así, seria severamente aburrido y sin trama alguna, un suicidio para juegos de todo tipo.

Leafa camino detrás de el sin dejar de mirar alrededor, viendo a todas estas personas, riendo y festejando, ignorando por completo a todo a su alrededor, incluso a ella como su Compañero Rubio. Era como si los dos no fuera partes del mismo mundo que ellos. Fue una situación tanto desconcertante como ligeramente perturbadora, la hizo preguntarse qué hubiera pasado si los hubiera atacados, ¿abrían seguido festejando y riendo mientras que alguno de ellos estallara en cristales azules?

A decir verdad el Rubio, podía ver su incomodidad y falta de confianza hacia los NPCs en realidad, ellos no eran diferentes en el fondo a los monstruos todos son estructuras creadas por información, miles y miles de códigos diferentes. Para Leafa una NOOB de clase Legendaria en cuento falta de conocimiento de los juegos, no habría muchas diferencias de entre los NPCs y los Mobs.

 _UFFFFF…_

¿Por qué no podía tocarle hacer amistades con una jugadora con experiencia?…Posiblemente esto también era culpa del Bastardo de Kayaba…Yep, definitivamente esto es Culpa de Ese Bastardo.

Naruto ordeno con voz severa "Sígueme e Imita lo que hago"

A paso tranquilo, se acercó a un taburete y se procedió a sentarse en él, con Leafa sentando en el taburete desocupado a su izquierda. Ambos con las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa, frente a una mujer con aspecto suave, el Icono de NPC sobre su cabeza en un color blanco, y un símbolo de [?] sobre este.

La mujer que parecía mirando la nada hace unos segundos, repentinamente los miro a ambos, dejándoles inspección mejor su rostro, Era una mujer mayor, casi parecía estar entrando en sus cuarenta años, las arrugas habían comenzado a extenderse por su rostro, y la suciedad de atender aquel lugar era marcado casi sutilmente en su rostro. Aunque su rostro demostraba que no era japonés, si lo pensaba bien tal vez era un toque más europeo.

"Buenas noches, Jóvenes Viajeros. Deben de estar Cansado, Quisiera ofrecerles algo, pero actualmente estoy baja de recursos, estos borrachos que ven, han consumido casi todos mis recursos, Sin embargo puedes ofrecerles algo que beber, ¿les gustaría un vaso con agua?" Esta mujer les hablo con un Acento cargado pero amablemente.

Sin perder el tiempo Naruto le respondió, Anunciándolo lo más claramente que podía de modo que el sistema pudiera reconocer el comando de voz.

"Me encantaría"

"Eso Estaría Bien" Respondió Leafa imitando el tono del rubio.

El comando fue reconocido con claridad, como la mujer comenzó a servirles aguas, en unas copas de aspecto viejo desde una jarra que guardaba desde el estante detrás de ella, En realidad, un mero "Esta Bien" o un "Si" Habría sido suficiente, Pero estas cosas eran para generar un buen ambiente, no habría necesidad de una respuesta grosera. Aunque, incluso si la respuesta fuera una frase llena de insultos como "¡Por supuesto, Perra!" no pasaría nada. El sistema no era exigente con el comando para comenzar una [Misión] siempre y cuando fueran dichos de forma clara y en voz alta.

El sonido de pequeñas pisadas contra la vieja madera chirriante y una pequeña y débil tos, fue la evidencia que el comando había sido ingresado de forma correcta. A Su izquierda, a un lado de la habitación del restaurante había un pasillo, este cubierto con una cortina hecha de lana como si fuera una puerta, la cual se movió levemente por una pequeña mano. Desde dentro del pasillo.

Era una pequeña niña, un pequeño desastre si podía decirse. Con un aspecto pálido, podría detectarse fácilmente como su cuerpo dejaba pequeños temblores, extremadamente delgada, con un aspecto igualmente de cansado, sinceramente para Naruto la niña estaba más muerta que viva.

Su Aspecto seguía igual de horrible que en la Beta, a decir verdad recordaba haber leído en los Foros de Internet sobre esta misión, para ver las perspectivas de otros jugadores betas del juego. En casi todos los foros, desde ASB, hasta JaideFin GATH o incluso 5-chan, los otros Betas habían comentado y concordaron en lo mismo, esta misión, solo por la visión de aquella niña no debía ser hecha con personas con alta sensibilidad y debía ser eliminada o Aumentar la edad mínima para la compra del juego.

Supongo que ninguna de ellas sucedió, debido al haber hecho esta misión en la Beta, Naruto estaba más preparado para la visión de la niña Demacrada. Leafa en cambio…Había quedado complemente inmóvil. Naruto podría sentir un simpatía por la chica, la primera vez había sido mala para el también, y un deje de culpa, si esta misión no fuera tan importante en el primer piso no hubiera dejado a Leafa hacerla.

La mujer mayor, Corrió preocupada hacia la niña y con cuidado inmenso la tomo en sus brazos, como si estuviera hecha del más frágil vidrio. Por unos momentos el restaurante quedo en silencio, ya que todos los NPCs que anteriormente festejaron y reían con fuerza cayó en silencio, con una presión cada vez más grande creciendo en la habitación. Todos miraron a la mujer y la niña con angustia en sus digitales Ojos, parecían que la esperanza se había acabado.

La mujer llevo en sus brazos a la niña nuevamente a aquel pasillo, demorando casi dos minutos en volver, ella parecía haber sido ahoga en desesperación pura, con la mirada en el piso ella camino, nuevamente hacia su puesto detrás del taburete, solo para detenerse y levantar la mirada hacia ellos con un suave grito ahogado, ella había tenido una epifanía, al mirarla a los ojos hubo una pequeña luz esperanzadora en sus ojos y con dificultad ella comenzó a hablar.

"Jóvenes viajeros, Como pueden ver…Mi hija ha adquirido una grave enfermedad…la única cura es difícil de conseguir, tanto que incluso los mercadores que ocasionalmente visitan la aldea no la traen con ellos, es el Ovulo de una [Little Nepent] que viven en el bosque cerca del pueblo, sin embargo los cazadores de la aldea no son rivales para ellos, Por favor viajeros…les suplico, Salven a mi…A mi… ¡A mi Hija!"

La mujer con cada palabra había comenzado a dejar salir sollozos con cada vez más fuerte, prácticamente llorando al final de la frase y gritando la última parte, Para Naruto, casi lo hizo olvidar que eran programas dentro del juego, la seiyuu que prestó su voz para ese personaje debió ser una gran Actriz, para hacer vibrar las palabras con emociones tan fuerte que parecían reales. Al momento siguiente el aviso de la misión apareció en su visión, debajo de la línea de Hp.

* * *

 **Nueva Mision:**

 **"Medicina Secreta del Bosque"**

-Consigue El objeto [Ovulo de Little Nepent]  
-Extermina 0/10 [Little Nepent]

[Tiempo límite: 3 Hrs y 59 min]

[Recompensa: ¿?]  
[Recompensa: ¿?]  
[Recompensa: 4000 Col]

* * *

Bien, hasta el momento todo normal

"Vámonos, Leafa"

Luego de pronunciar esas palabras, el simplemente se levantó del taburete con tranquilidad, ahora con la misión activa no había mucho que hacer en este lugar hasta acabar la [Misión] y con el tiempo límite tampoco había mucho tiempo para perder y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida, en ningún momento volviendo la mirada hacia atrás.

Apenas cruzo la entrada, una mano le afirmo el hombro y lo detuvo de golpe, girando levemente la cabeza a la razón.

Maldita sea…

Ella tiene esa mirada tenebrosa de nuevo…

La Leafa, alegre, la versión deprimida, la versión cansada, incluso la versión graciosa…

En estos dos días ha podido ver diferentes Emociones de la jugadora, en varias ocasiones, Algunas en realidad eran divertidas, otras simplemente molestas dependiendo de la situación claro, pero esta era la que en definitiva hubiera preferido no ver otra vez.

Su mirada era feroz, casi sanguinaria de alguna forma, expresando y gritando nada más que ira pero de una forma curiosamente fría, con las sombras de su cabello ocultando parte de su rostro, excepto sus brillantes ojos en negrura, sus dientes aplastándose unos contra otros con fuerza en una mordida que enseñaba los dientes.

En Resumen, una mirada que no quieres recibir.

Gruñendo casi bestialmente Leafa soltó un grito, llegando casi a un rugido "¡Como puedes actuar así, luego de ver eso!" soltando su hombro y recogiéndolo de su cuello acercando e impulsándome hacia ella, quedando a solo unos cm de su rostro.

…

… _Wow…_

… _ella siempre lo sorprende_

Esto fue una de las cosas más obvia que reconoció, Esta jugadora era una chica bastante emocional, supongo que el termino llevo el corazón de la mano aplicaría con facilidad a Leafa, fue casi cómico de cierta curiosa y en su morbosa manera.

Pero él también tenía su orgullo, saben.

"Son NPS. Literalmente no viven o siente nada, son básicamente códigos de información armados de para actuar de esa manera, Todo lo que dijo y pronuncio no es más que unas líneas pre-escritas y grabadas para ser pronunciadas por alguna Seiyuu" Dijo Naruto con una calma férrea, en ningún momento elevando su tono, con tanta tranquilidad como si hablara del clima.

Ellos, no son humanos, por lo cual sus existencias no podían ser menos importantes en este momento. Ahora que Sword art online, se convirtiera en un juego de muerte, los NPS, eran la menor de sus preocupaciones, ¿por qué preocuparse por datos cuando estaba la posibilidad de morir?

Su respuesta sin embargo no le gusto a la Jugadora

"¡T-tu como puedes decir eso luego de ver a esa mujer llorar!, ¿¡Como pueden ser simples datos, no ves como esa niña sufría, no vista a su madre suplicarnos!? ¿¡Acaso eres tan insensible!?"

"No soy insensible, solo estoy más concentrados en pensar, como haremos esta misión, con el menor riesgo posible" Naruto, levanto una de sus mano y la paso sobre su cabello, era un gesto involuntario que hacía de vez en cuando, principalmente en conversaciones que él prefería no tener.

Leafa frunció el ceño, la ira se mostraba antes la actitud del rubio, ella estaba por responder pero, Naruto la interrumpió

"Leafa, piensa en lo que estoy a punto de decir, ¿Qué es más importante, la vida de un NPC o de un jugador?"

La pregunta fue abrupta y lo admite sin dudarlo, fue demasiado duro, esperaba no tener que pronunciar esas palabras, pero si no la detenía en ese momento, podrían presentarse varios problemas a futuro.

"E-eso…es…"

La voz de Leafa, temblaba ligeramente, no demasiado pero aún estaba presente, ella no sabía cómo responder, incluso el más tonto de los tontos, sabia la respuesta. La vida humana era preciada, ponerla al mismo nivel o incluso bajo la vida de un montón de datos de computadora, era simplemente inhumano.

...

…

…

Estaba tan silencioso que podíamos escuchar el sonido del viento, resoplando entre las hojas de los pastizales verdes, de aquellas planicies que rodeaban la aldea y el sonido de alguno de los pequeños insectos que habían hecho de toda esa vegetación su hogar.

Este no fue un silencio cómodo, a decir verdad se sentía como unos agonizantes instantes que el tiempo parecía arrastrase con lentitud enfermiza. Por unos momentos el sintió el remordimiento y culpa de sus propias palabras, pero esto era algo necesario, si quería mantener a Leafa y así mismo vivos en este cruel e inusual mundo digital.

Naruto suspiro "Leafa…te digo esto, para protegerte y que entiendas, es cierto que la niña ahí, detrás es una tragedia…" Hablando con suavidad, sus palabras estaban determinadas para darle comodidad "Pero, no debes dejar que te afecte…Por que como hemos visto, llevarte esos sentimientos encontrados a luchar contra los [Mobs]..."

Como si el viento se detuviera, su palabras Siguientes, fueron cortantes, segases y frías como una si fuera una tundra helada en los páramos más fríos y congelados del mundo.

"…Morirás"

…

…

"Lo…Lo entiendo…"

Ella soltó una respuesta, como si fuera un quejido…no había que ser un genio de la nasa para saber que las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas…y ella trataba de ahogar el sonido de los sollozos en su garganta…

Naruto entonces se dio cuenta.

Esto no era por la niña.

"¿Leafa?"

"Perdón…"

Naruto miro con hacia el cielo, como si no fuera capaz de mantener su mirada a los ojos de Leafa, se sentía como una cucaracha por haberla hecho llorar, había olvidado complementa mente un hecho realmente importante "no, soy yo el que debe disculparse. Lo lamento Leafa"

Recordando las palabras el día anterior, durante la noche en el INN.

 ** _¿Crees que mi Onee-chan siga con vida?_**

El recuerdo, de esa pregunta dejo un sabor amargo en su boca, con una incomodidad personal, por más que le agradaba ella, seguía siendo solo una desconocida que conocía apenas ayer, por lo cual, cuando ella menciono esas palabras, su respuesta quedo atascado en su propia boca, sin saber hacia que dirección llevar la conversación, tal parece que sus problemas sociales, incluso lo siguen a este mundo, burlándose cada vez que puede.

El suave viento, tocando su piel, fue un suave alivio.

* * *

 _ **Omake: ¡Ola soy…!**_

 _ **[Kokoto Village]**_

Una villa al noroeste de la ciudad del comienzo, si fuera a describirla sería un lugar relativamente simple, solo un puñado de cuatro casas y una choza de madera que parecía abandonada, este último era el INN del pueblo, sin almacenes o tiendas de ningún tipo, el único punto de abastecimiento era un mercader de comida que pasaba al medio día por unos minutos.

En resumen…Era el culo del mundo

Bueno al menos del primer piso, sin [Misiones] de interés o [Misiones en absoluto]. Lo único interesante es que su INN y los distintos puntos de Spawn de diferentes tipos de Mobs de nivel dos y tres.

Pensó que unos buenos sitios de cazas serian perfecto para entrenar el combate de equipo y subir de nivel antes de avanzar con el siguiente pueblo, la falta de jugadores en este punto era un bonus, estar casi en el extremo Noroeste del primer piso, ayudaba mucho.

Pero…

En momentos como este, realmente tenía que pensárselo dos veces.

Había pensado que la vieja choza con futones mugrosos y viejos, con madera chirriante y ese olor a rata vieja muerta era malo…Había pensado que el precio de 70 col por esa basura era un incordio, pero era aceptable hasta cierto punto, era un poco más barato que un INN regular y tenía buenas zonas de cazas cercas…

Una tienda con precios rebajados, era la única razón por la cual este lugar no era quemado hasta sus cimientos

En ese punto, era aceptable…

ERA…

Ahora era estúpido y odioso…

Simplemente…lo miraba con una expresión extraña, era como ver un bicho raro o la aparición de un pokemon salvaje legendario apareciendo de repente…Uno sencillamente no se lo esperaba y simplemente no sabía que pensar de ¿qué diablos sucedía?

Leafa a su lado miro todo con diversión y optimistamente dijo "No es tan malo, es bastante adorable de hecho"

"Adorable…" Señalando aquella rara cosa "Eso no es adorable…es estúpido"

La cosa los miro devuelta sin moverse de su lugar y solo se dedicó a temblar en su lugar, parecía un niño con un súper subidón de azúcar, con su estúpida y molesta cara de felicidad felpuda y entusiasta…Por el amor de todos los hackers quien diseño ese Mob.

"No les digas estúpido…awww míralo te ama…"

Naruto le tembló el ojo derecho "No me ama, de hecho creo que ni siquiera sabe que lo estoy insultando..."

La cosa simplemente se le acerco y se puso a dormir a sus pies, imitando su diseño perruno…gatuno o algo…

Era complicado…

"Quien es una cosa adorable…Tu lo eres…si tú lo eres"

El ojo del rubio, tembló con aun más fuerza, a Leafa parecía amar a esta monstruosidad hablándole como si fuera un bebe. Jugando con la pequeña mierda con sus femeninas manos…y riendo todo el tiempo. Lo peor es que al mob parecía gustarle.

Odiaba esa cosa...Al menos su consuelo es que no podía ser más odioso.

Se equivocó…

La cosa decidió ese momento para hablar…

"¡Ola soy Temmie!"

...

...

...

Ahora lo odiaba mucho más.

* * *

 _ **Terminología**_ _ **:**_

 _"Mobs" Se usa para referirse a entidades hostiles que suelen ser cazadas por jugadores._

 _"Spaw" se refiere al lugar en donde se crean o generar cualquier entidad dentro de un juego_

 _"Drop" Es algo que deja caer una entidad dentro del juego después de ser vencida._

 _"NPC" Non-player carácter cualquier personaje no controlado por un jugador_

 _"Party" Un grupo de jugadores que se aventuran juntos dentro del juego._

 _"AFK" away from keyboard» que se utiliza para indicar que se encuentra ausente y que está lejos del teclado._

 _"Aggro" Amenaza, atención del enemigo, usualmente referido como Odio_

 _"DPS" Daño por segundo. Es la manera de calcular el daño. También se les llama DPS a los personajes dedicadas a generar daño._

 _"GM" Game master, Maestro de juego._

 _"HP": Health Points Los puntos de vida o salud que se tienen._

 _"Noob" En sentido despectivo "Novato". Jugador que, a pesar de que cabría presuponérsele un conocimiento razonable del juego demuestra un absoluto desconocimiento del mismo o un absoluto desinterés por las técnicas de juego._

 _"Tank" Personaje dedicado a mantener el aggro de un enemigo y a resistir sus golpes mientras es curado por un healer._

 _"Healer" sanador, el encargado de mantener la vida de la party, mediante diferentes métodos curativo, usualmente se enfoca en mantener vivo al tank._

 _"Buff" Son aquellos hechizos/inyecciones/habilidades/etc. que cuando se usan aumentan algún atributo del jugador (como la vida, la fuerza, velocidad, armadura,…)._

 _"Grindear / Grinding" dedicarse de manera sistemática y repetitiva a hacer cualquier cosa que permita acumular experiencia y subir de nivel, normalmente matar bichos._

 _"Lvl" nivel._

 _"Leroy Jenkins" Referencia a un jugador de WOW, que paso a la fama por matar a su guild, ahora usado para al tipo que corre estúpidamente hacia una manada de mobs, llevando a la muerta así mismo o a su equipo._

 _"PK" player killer jugador que se dedica a matar a otro jugadores por diversión o por tocar tocarles los huevos a otro_

 _"PKK" Player Killer Killer, jugador que se dedica a matar a PK_

 _"Mision" (Quest en inglés), la mejor y más grande forma de subir de nivel, son objetivo dado por los NPC. Vienen con recompensas ligeramente mejores que el drop promedio._

 _"Guild" gremio, clan, legión, un grupo de varios jugadores unidos, el número es mayor que las Party._

* * *

El Capitulo de hecho es mas largo, pero preferí cortarlo en dos, ya que la ultima escena fue bastante buena para ello, a decir verdad no puedo arrojarles todo de una y simplemente tengo que dejarlos respirar verdad?

Bueno, como sea...hah, por cierto estaré subiendo, algunos Randoms, porque bueno, los escribí por aburrimiento y para hacer un poco de comedia, no es algo que estaré buscando con fervor simplemente cortos ocasionales extremadamente random para pasar el rato.

Sin más ni menos se despide

 **Arashi Walker**  
 **Save Complete**


End file.
